


What We Do

by EvilQueen79



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueen79/pseuds/EvilQueen79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete re-write of 5a.  Takes it from the scene on the porch.  Maybe something DID happen in Camelot that has Emma at miffed at Regina.  Regina goes to great lengths to right some wrongs.  And because I am dealing with recent Canon there is some OQ and a bit of CS.  But don't worry.  I fixed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reverse Bang!  
> To Lola and Tiff - thank you again for the opportunity to do this.  
> Kelly's beautiful piece of artwork inspired this twist (fix?) on the Dark Swan arc. I didn't go dark like I intended, just a retelling of the mess that was 5a. It was less about the plot and more about the feelings. Because how do you not look at this pic and just get FEELINGS!  
> Kelly, I hope you enjoy and feel like I did your work justice.  
> To the SBHC and EV - Thank you for being the best cheerleaders. I honestly don't think I could have done it without you guys.  
> Rhona - Thanks for the beta help on this one!  
> To my lovely wife/beta - Thank you so much for your love and support on this project. I'm so lucky

“Don’t Miss Swan me.  We’ve been through too much.”  Emma’s voice was calm and steady, but Regina could feel the agitation running through her.  Maybe it was time to change tactics.

“Emma please.  Just tell me.  There isn’t anything you could have done that you can’t come back from.  We can’t help you if you won’t tell us.”

Regina pleaded with the Dark One on her front porch, practically begging to make her understand exactly what happened during their time in Camelot.

“I already told you Regina. It doesn’t matter.  What’s done is done.”

The cool night air gusted up off of Emma’s long coat as she spun and stomped off the porch.

“Emma, please wait!”

The white blonde paused, just barely casting a small glance over her shoulder.

“Something…. something came after Robin tonight.  We, your parents and I, managed to fight it off, but it will be back, I know it.  Please.  Help us.  Help me.  You sacrificed your soul to protect my happiness, please don’t let it be in vain.  Tell me.  Tell me what happened in Camelot.”

The words washed over Emma’s darkened heart like the tide across the beach.  They ebbed and flowed pulling away a little of the wall that was there as they receded. After several long moments, both stock still, frozen in time, Emma fully turned back to face Regina completely, face a little softer. “I can’t Regina.  You already saw what I did to Henry.  I can’t tell you everything.”

“Emma, Henry is upset.  He has every right to be.  But something bigger than that happened.  I need to know what.”

“I can’t Regina.  I can’t.”  Tears formed in her eyes and her mouth screwed up into a twisted frown.  “I did what I needed to do.”

“And what about me?  I need to do this.  I need to protect Robin.”

Anger flashed in Emma’s eyes.  “I did what I had to do to make sure you got your happy ending.”

She turned to leave again, but this time Regina grabbed her arm to stop her.

“You were right.  We’ve been through far too much for this.  The last thing I remember is you handing me the dagger.  Not Hook.  Not your parents.  Me.  You trusted me to do whatever needed to be…”

The look of sadness returned to Emma’s face.  Her mouth turned down and her eyes deepened with pain Regina hadn’t seen in a long time.

“No.” Regina backed away slowly, eyes wide, shaking her head.  “I...what did I do?”

Emma sighed and looked down, the weight of a thousand secrets settling on her shoulders.  

“Let’s go inside.”

(X)

Emma stood at the window looking out upon the brightly moonlit night.  Her voice remained calm and even as she recounted the events for Regina.

“There was a ball.  You were dancing with a young squire who was apparently wronged by the Evil Queen.  He recognized you, there was a fight.  I only saw part of it.  Robin was stabbed and lay bleeding on the table.  You were…” Emma paused.  The memory of Regina’s face as she begged her to save Robin’s life was forever etched in her mind. “You asked me to save him.  He was dying.  I knew the risks. I knew this kind of magic would be what tipped the scales and I’d be lost to the darkness.  I had already offered myself to the darkness for you. It didn’t make sense to fight it anymore.  Not at the expense of who you thought would make you happy.”  Her insides twisted against her will at the thought of Regina caring more about saving Robin than if Emma was forever lost.

“I couldn’t have known,” Regina whispered.

“You knew.  It was made perfectly clear what using that kind of magic would do.  You thought there would be another way.  That you could cheat it.  At that moment, you just knew you needed Robin saved, consequences be damned.  We could save me later.  But we couldn’t.  We didn’t.”

“How?”

“How what?”

“How did we try?”

“I don’t know.  You read, Belle read.  I fought it, I did.  At first I thought I was doing a good job, but then the Fury came.”

“The Fury?”

“I’m assuming that’s what came after him here.  I tried… Regina, I…” 

“What else happened?”

“Uh, so The Fury came and we beat it.  We sent it back to hell,” she paused, needing a minute to collect her thoughts.  “Do you have anything to drink?”

Regina robotically moved to the bar, pouring two ciders. The information Emma gave her whizzed and whirred through her, each bit slowly processing as the puzzle pieces started taking shape.

“We fought this thing and beat it before?  What exactly is it?”

“The Fury?  Apparently when someone is to die, their soul is promised to the underworld.  In this case, I stopped that from happening.  The Fury is coming to collect.  It won’t stop until it gets it’s due.”

“I still don’t understand…”

“After we stopped The Fury in Camelot, it happened.  I changed.  The hair, the voice.  My soul.  I woke up and there was this emptiness I felt.  I still have emotions, but they are muted.  I guess sometimes they are highly sensitized, but overall, I just sort of feel...alone.”

“That sounds so sad.”

“It is.  And it’s not.  I understand it’s sad, but that doesn’t give me grief.”

“What does?”

“Losing everyone.  Losing everyone I just found.  Losing everyone that mattered.”

“Hook?”

“Yes.  And no.  No, I guess.  Henry, mostly.  I hurt him pretty bad.  I thought it was worth it at the time, but I don’t know if we can come back from this.  My parents.  They’re terrified of me and no longer trust me.  Not that they should.  It’s like I have no more empathy.”

“So what did I do?”

“It’s not what you did, Regina.  It’s what you didn’t do.”

“Ok, what didn’t I do?”

“You didn’t kill me.”

(X)

Regina stared for a beat.  “I...what?  You wanted me to kill you?”

“The darkness took over after that, Regina.  I gave you the dagger so you could do what needed to be done.  I was afraid of what I would become.  So I went to you to kill me.  I needed you to stop me from becoming a monster.  I wanted you to find a loophole so that you could kill me without becoming the Dark One yourself.  But you refused.  You wouldn’t even look.  Or try and control me so I wouldn't do anything I shouldn’t.  You put too much faith and trust in me.  I fought you on it.  We fought a lot actually.”

“Good.  I’m glad.  I stand by that decision.”

“But Regina, there was no other way.  The Darkness was consuming me.”

“There had to be another option!”

“There wasn’t!”

“So why bring us back here?  Why wipe our memories.”

“I wanted you to destroy me, but as long as you remembered I saved Robin, I didn’t think you would.  So I brought us all here and hoped that I could turn you against me and to fear me enough that you might be able to finish what I need you to do.”

“I don’t understand though.  Why do you need to be destroyed?”

“I’m too powerful.  My light and dark magic combined, being controlled by the darkness is too dangerous.  I can’t predict it and I can’t let anything happen to Henry or yo- or my family.”  

Regina slumped into the couch, taking in everything Emma was saying.  Her brain was still spinning with the information given, but instead of focusing on what Emma had wanted her to do, it stumbled down the path of how to fix at least part of their problem.  The pair sat in silence for longer than most would find comfortable.  

“Regina?”

“I know how to stop The Fury,” Regina said, voice utterly emotionless.  It was like the soul had been sucked out of her and a shell was answering in her place.  “The fire room from the sleeping curse.  I’ve heard stories of it being a doorway to the underworld.  We can access the Underworld, and negotiate with Hades or...”

“I’ll go.”

“No, Emma,  I need to do this.  You’ve done too much.”

“Listen, to me, Regina.  It’s too late for me.  Even if you go, I am still the Dark One.  I know you think you owe me, but trust me on this.  It’s better this way.  You need to be here, with Robin and Henry.  If I go we kill two birds with one stone.  I will pay the debt to the underworld to save Robin and in eternal slumber I am no longer a threat as the Dark One.”

“No, Emma.  NO!  I won’t have you sacrificing yourself for me again.  It’s too much.  I need to..”

“Regina, please.  It makes the most sense.  Henry doesn’t need to lose both of his parents.”

Regina’s gaze fell to her lap.  

“Ok, Emma.  I will make the potion.  Go home.  Write letters to Henry and your parents, so they know why you did it.  I will give you two days and then have Hook wake you.”

Emma smiled sweetly at Regina.  They both knew, deep down, Hook wouldn’t be able to wake Emma.  Emma understood if she voiced her thoughts, Regina might fight her on going under in the first place.

“Ok, Regina.  Meet you in the vault in two hours?”

“Deal.”

(x)

Emma took her time composing her letters.  Her words to Henry were chosen carefully, so he understood this was her final act of redemption.  Breaking his heart was one of her true regrets in life, even if she believed it was a necessary evil.  But isn’t that part of being the Dark One?  Every horrendous act was a necessary evil.  

_ Dear Henry, _

_ When I made the choice to give you up, all I wanted was for you to have as normal of a life as possible.  I guess normal wasn’t in the cards for either of us, but at least Regina brought you up to be a good kid.  You are turning out to be a pretty amazing young man, no thanks to me.  Regina has been both of your parents for your whole life and has raised you to be an intuitive and respectful man.  You’ve always needed her more than you need me, despite what you may think.  I don’t regret you coming to find me and spending these last few years together, but I also don’t regret giving you up in the first place.  Whether you wanted to admit it or not, she gave you everything I never could.  Which is why I need to do this and she needs to stay here with you.    She is ten times the parent I’ve always dreamt of being.  The darkness has taken over.  I need to be stopped and Robin needs to be saved.  I’m sorry for hurting you, kid.  I really am.  I thought I was doing what needed to be done to help us all.  Unfortunately, it came at a heavy price.  I broke your heart, Henry.  On purpose.  I know you may not remember it, but I always will.  I did what no mother should and for that I will never forgive myself.  If I don’t come back, make sure your grandparents know how much I love them and remind them occasionally of how much you love them, too.  Make sure Bae knows how special he is everyday.   Let your mom take care of you, even when you are older.  And take good care of her, she deserves it.  Please forgive me someday. _

_ Emma _

The letter to her parents was pretty straightforward.  She was upset at the way things turned out with them, but that was life.  It broke her heart to know they didn’t trust her, but she understood why.  This was just part of growing up, in her mind.   

_ Mom and Dad, _

_ I’m guessing you are really upset, but really proud right now.  I know that you guys didn’t trust me once the darkness took over, so I’m doing what needs to be done to protect everyone. Please know I didn’t do this to be some big savior, but to just do the right thing.  Maybe that makes me the savior you needed me to be, but in my mind I’m just hoping to right a few of my many wrongs.  None of this has been easy or taken lightly, but please know I don’t blame you any more.  I haven’t always made the right choices, but they were mine to make.  You did nothing but try and protect me.  It may not have been the way I would have done it, but everything you did was to give me my best chance.  And for that I am grateful.  Take care of Henry and Regina.  I love you both. _

_ Emma _

Her next letter probably should have been her most difficult, but for some reason it came out the most clinical.  He just needed to know what she was doing and why.

_ Killian, _

_ Please don’t be angry.  I brought all of this on myself and now I am righting a lot of wrongs.  This is the only way to stop the Dark One.  I’m sorry I am essentially stealing your happy ending away from you, but I have a couple I need to return.  I gave my word and I intend to keep it.  Please give me at least two days before you attempt to wake me.  Thank you for everything. _

_ Emma _

There was only one more letter to write.  It didn’t even need to be written.  They had discussed everything at length and would talk soon at the crypt before Emma took the sleeping curse.  But some things were better said written rather than spoken.

_ R, _

_ I promised you the happy ending you deserve.  I just wish I could have been there to see it. _

_ \-  E _

Emma sealed the last of the letters and poofed herself to the outside of the crypt.  She was a little early, but wanted time to talk to Regina before she went under.  The full details of getting to the underworld from the fire room weren’t really discussed.  Plus, she wanted to talk about Henry a little and say goodbye.  Just in case.

The tomb was already slid to the side when she walked in.  She descended the stairs with a knot tightening in her stomach.  It would not be unheard of for Regina to be there this early.  It was more a shock that Emma was actually so prompt.  Maybe Regina had a similar idea as Emma.  A weight settled over Emma knowing it would be her last time down those stairs.  Maybe Hook would be able to wake her.  The thought was fleeting.  She wasn’t that naive.  Her profession of love was one said in desperation, in fear of dying.  It wasn’t the kind of love that broke curses.  She understood that now.  She reached the last step and turned into the vault.  

A flicker of light danced over her still face from the sconce on the wall.  The scar above her perfect ruby red lips deepened in the shadow of the flame.  They were the lips that were spoken of in fairy tales, but instead of belonging to her mother, Snow White, they belonged to the Evil Queen herself.  Lips that were supposed to be directing Emma’s path, soothing her worries, and promising everything would be ok stayed silent.  Long -well, long for her- brunette tresses were splayed silkily next to her, framing her face like a painting.  She was prone on the table top, like a sacrifice on an alter.  After all, that’s what she was.  That’s what she was doing.  Sacrificing.  Again.  Emma reached out and took the folded note out of her hand.  It was then she noticed the tremble in her own.  Reading the words, seeing her fears confirmed in writing made her shake violently. The words spun through her mind over and over again as she sank to the ground.

_ You saved me, Now I’m saving you. _


	2. Chapter 2

Emma transported herself in front of the pawn shop.  The bell violently jingled when she slammed the door open.  “Rumple!”  The panic caused Emma’s voice to crack slightly.

“Yes, Miss Swan, how can I help you,” the slight man asked as he limped out of the back room.  

“I need a sleeping curse,” she demanded.

“I know you are the Dark One now, but that seems extreme.  And who do you plan on cursing to eternal slumber.”

“Myself.”

“Miss Swan, I’m not really in the business of assisted suicide, but even if I were, I’m afraid I can’t help you.  I don’t have the proper ingredients.”

“How do we get them?”

“The only person who may have what you would need is Regina.”

“If I go there and get what we need, will you help me?”

He sighed, “Miss Swan, I can only assume that you’d only ask if the situation were dire.  If you can get the ingredients off of our illustrious mayor, I will make the potion.  Speaking of, may I ask why you didn’t just ask Regina?”

“No.”  Rumple may no longer be the Dark One, but their history is long and rocky.  She didn’t trust him enough to let him in on the fact that Regina was currently under the spell herself.  

He gave her a list of things to look for at Regina’s.  She was pretty sure she knew where to look.  Transporting to Mifflin, she walked in like she owned the place and headed for the study.  The crunching of glass underfoot made her heart sink before her head had time to catch up.  All of her vials filled with ingredients for potions were smashed.  Only Regina would have anticipated this move from Emma.  Anger bubbled through her veins and she picked up a chair and whipped it at the wall, sending splinters to mingle with the glass.  She turned to leave, cursing Regina under her breath when she spotted the envelopes on the table.  Picking them up she glanced through them.  In perfect Regina penmanship she saw one addressed to Henry, Robin, Snow and herself.  

(X)

Emma slid down the wall and wrapped her arms around her knees, sitting on the cold, hard floor of the vault.  After her discussion with Snow, she knew there wasn’t anything left to do right now but wait.

_ “Emma?” Snow was startled and a little apprehensive that her daughter just showed up in her living room.   _

_ “Snow.  It’s Regina…” _

_ Emma paced the apartment, giving her the full rundown on what happened.  When she got the part about finding Regina, her words were caught in her throat. _

_ “She just looks… she looks dead, mom.” _

_ “Honey, you need to tell Robin.  He can wake her.” _

_ Emma’s face twisted in pain.  Her mind warred with wanting to immediately save her and let her sleep for a while to do the job Emma was supposed to do.  The panic of seeing Regina frozen on the table was subsiding and she knew what the right answer was.  She knew what Regina would want her to do. _

_ “We can’t,” she sighed, defeated.  “If Regina wakes too soon, Robin will still be in danger.  The Fury will just keep coming.  She destroyed everything for making another potion.  This is the only shot we have at this. We have to give her some time.” _

Emma couldn’t bring herself to be the one to tell Robin.  She handed over the letters for Snow and Robin, told her mom she’d be at the vault and left.  The note for Henry was  tucked under her leg.  The note Regina wrote with her name on it was still being turned over and over in her hands, unopened.  She assumed her note was the one in Regina’s hands when she found her.  Apparently, that was just a quick explanation.  There was more that the brunette needed to say to her and Emma wasn’t sure she was ready to hear it.  

Hours ticked by, but Emma grew neither tired nor bored.  She sat vigilant against the wall, waiting and watching.  Her eyes would sweep around the room, always keeping Regina in her peripheral. She still couldn’t bear to look directly at her.  Every half an hour or so, she would get up, walk around the room, smooth out a wrinkle in the queen’s pristine outfit and go sit back down.  If Regina had to be the one that traveled to the underworld, Emma made damn sure nothing would happen to her.  

Footsteps on the stairs interrupted her routine.  It was only a matter of time before others started showing up.  Based on the heaviness of the steps, Emma assumed it was Robin and was not ready for this conversation.  The whole purpose of going to the underworld in the first place was to save him.  Somehow, something about this evolved into being between Emma and Regina.  Emma felt it and wasn’t sure if Robin would, too.  

“Emma.  You’re still here.”  It was a resigned statement, not a trace of surprise in his voice.  Of course Emma would be there.

“It was supposed to be me.  I’m just trying to protect her,” she said a bit guiltily.  

“Always trying to protect her, aren’t you?” 

The accusatory tone wasn’t missed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.  Just an observation.  Listen, you don’t have to stay here.  I can keep watch.  After all, she did this to protect me.”

Emma’s insides twisted.  He wasn’t wrong, but his words sounded vile and scraped against her like a dull blade.   _ You saved me, now I’m saving you _ , repeated over and over in her head.  If it was about Robin, why did the note she held say she was saving Emma?  Because Robin wasn’t the one that was supposed to meet her here.  And why shouldn’t it be about Robin?  They were….soulmates.  Even thinking it, she choked on the word.  Emma wanted Regina to be happy, but had no idea how the self-centered bore in front of her was the one to do that.  How was he good enough for her?  It didn’t matter.  He was the one she chose. 

“It’s ok.  I’d feel better staying.  I don’t need to sleep and I have my magic if anything happens. Did my mom give you the letter?”

“Yes, she did.  I’m to wake her in two days. So she has enough time to do whatever it is she’s doing down there.”

Her fists clenched against her legs.  She glared up at him, “She’s making a deal so you live.  I wasn’t supposed to save you in Camelot.  There are prices for these things.  You have to understand that she may not…” Emma stopped, the emotion snuffing out her voice.

“I’m her soul mate.  The kiss will work,” he said smugly, but almost apologetically.

“It’s not that, Robin.  When you were stabbed, your soul was promised to the underworld.  It still wants it, or some other form of payment.  She may be trapped there.  It’s why I was supposed to go.  That way if it didn’t work, you’d all be rid of the Dark One.”

“So why is she there?”

Emma looked at the letter in her hands, “I don’t know.”

(X)

_ “Emma?  Emma what happened?  Why are you..”  Regina’s voice trailed off as realization set it. _

_ “It’s too late,” Emma replied, barely above a whisper _

_ Regina moved cautiously moved closer.  “Emma it’s never too late.  We can fix this.” _

_ “We can’t Regina!  I’m the Dark One now,” she erupted. _

_ “Listen, you saved Robin, we beat The Fury, hell, we have moved planets together before.  You can’t possibly believe we can’t beat this, too.” _

_ “I don’t know if I can control it.  I already hurt Henry and it hadn’t really set in yet.  I can’t let anything else happen to him or you,” realizing what she just said, she quickly added, “or any of my family.” _

_ “Emma, we have yet to face something we can’t defeat.  It’s what we do.  You just need to have some faith.” _

_ “I’m not willing to risk everyone’s lives!” she spat through gritted teeth. “We have been researching and researching trying to figure this out.  It’s too late, Regina!  When we came here, I gave you that dagger knowing you be able to do what I needed you to when the time was right.” _

_ “Emma, no.” Regina retreated slightly, shaking her head. _

_ “Find a way to kill me without transferring the power.  I don’t want you to feel this… this emptiness.  Until then, bind my magic, lock me up, use the dagger to keep everyone else safe.” _

_ “No.” There was no room for argument. _

_ “Regina-” _

_ “No, Em-ma, no way in hell.  I refuse to let you give up this easily.  You can’t possibly predict that you will do anything to harm us-” _

_ “And you can’t possibly promise that I won’t” _

_ “Oh yes, I can,” her voice defiant.  “See, this is what we do, Emma.  We protect each other.  We protect our family.  We go to the ends of the earth to make sure those we love are safe.  So I am doing that. I will keep you safe.  You won’t be safe without your magic.  And I refuse to lock you up.  You’ve done nothing to prove you’re dangerous.  In fact, you have done the exact opposite.  You didn’t have to save Robin.  You did that knowing there would be consequences for yourself.  Even in darkness, you care more about my happiness than your own,” _

_ “You deserve your happiness.” _

_ “At the expense of your own?” _

_ “I promised-” _

_ “Bullshit, Emma.” _

_ “You know what they say,” she finally locked eyes with the brunette.  “All magic comes with a price.” _

The edges of the letter were starting to wear, Emma was turning it so much.  It didn’t take much to convince Robin to leave.  He didn’t actually personally gain anything by staying.  She assumed he’d go to Granny’s and humble brag to anyone that would listen that Regina did this all for him.  He’d get attention while putting her in danger.  Not everyone has completely forgiven the former Evil Queen.  Spreading around town that she was in this vulnerable state was stupid, but as long as Emma was there, she’d be safe.  Of course Robin wouldn’t think of that.  He’d just want the attention.  Like Hook wanted the attention for giving up his boat.  Emma sighed.  What were they doing with them?  Regina was far too headstrong to listen to dust.  And Emma…  Emma knew Hook was all wrong for her.  She was trying to do the right thing.  He gave up his ship and told her she was his happy ending.  She felt obligated to stay with him.  But.  But, what?  There was always a but.  Which is why she knew deep down that a kiss from Hook wouldn’t wake her.  Emma looked up at the sleeping queen before her, eyes tracing the soft features.  This is by far the most at peace she’s ever seen Regina.  No lingering grudges, no threats to her or Henry.  Just peaceful sleep.  Unfortunately, Emma knew that in her mind Regina was quite literally in hell.

“Please let this work.”

Sadness pulled at her heart because deep down inside, she feared even if she could get back, a kiss from her supposed soul mate may not wake her.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ma? Have you been down here this whole time?” Henry squinted through the dark at Emma. His hand grazed along the wall as he felt his way to sit by her side. It wasn’t pitch black in there, but dim enough that Henry could barely make out the dark figure huddled in the corner keeping watch over his sleeping mother.

“Yeah, kid. I figured the best place for me was watching over your mom. Keeping her safe.”

“You know, I still need one of you around.” His eyes were adjusting now and he could see the worry written in her stone set features. She was trying so hard to be brave. For all of them.

“I’m not the mom you need me to be. She is laying on that table,” she pointed up at Regina, still breathing shallowly, lying perfectly still.

“I need you, too,” he whispered.

“Not like this,” she gestured to herself, her voice cracking and betraying her. “It should have been me. That was the plan.” She went stoic again, setting her jaw.

“This plan sucked,” Henry yelled, “and I wouldn’t have wanted either of you to go. Regardless of what you think, I need both of you. We’re a family.”

”Henry, I hurt you. I can’t forgive myself for that.”

“I know, Ma, but I also know why you did it and the darkness drove you to it.”

“That’s just it, Hen. The darkness hadn’t even fully taken over by then. It has now. I can’t promise I won’t hurt you or anyone else, so I think it’s best if I stay here. Plus, I need to keep an eye on your mom. I’m not entirely sold that everyone has forgiven her. She’s too vulnerable like this.”

He quietly studied her, “You two are always protecting each other.”

“Yeah, kid, we are. It’s kind of what we do now. Well, that and try and protect you, which I am failing miserably at as the Dark One.”

“Ma, you did what you felt like you needed to do to rid yourself of the darkness and get all of us back home. I was bound to have my first heartbreak soon anyway, right?” He nudges her shoulder, trying to lighten her mood. She just turned her head and smiled sadly, sweetly at him. “I hate that I hurt you, Henry.”

Taking her hand, he waited until she looked up at him, wanting her to feel the full weight of his words. “I know you do. And that’s why I can forgive you.”

One of the cracks in her broken heart felt mended at his words. She let the sincerity of her son’s words wash over her and absolve her of at least one of her sins. “Thank you, Henry.”

“So how did you get us back here and wipe our memories?” he lifted a shoulder at his question, shrugging off the weight of their previous discussion.

“It’s complicated.”

“Try me.”

“I had to kill Merlin.”

Henry scrunched up his nose in confusion, “But he’s not the thing you love the most.”

“All of the Dark Ones are a part of me, kid, including his love, Nimue… ya know, what, let’s just leave it at ‘It’s complicated.’ I hate that it happened, and it would have anyway, so I used it to get all of you home safe.”

“Why no memories?”

“That may be even more complicated. Aside from not wanting you to remember what a monster I was, I… your mom and I….”

Henry tilted his head, trying to read her face.

“What happened with you and my mom?” he asked quietly, sincerely.

“I got us into too many messes. I was looking for a way out. I told your mom about it and now she is in the underworld. Protecting me again.”

“So it’s more than just Robin?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it is,” she sighed

“I knew it.”

“Your mom raised a smart kid.”

Henry nodded to the envelope in her hand. “You haven’t read your note yet?”

“Not sure I am ready to.”

“Do you want to read mine?”

“Not if you don’t want me to. That’s private between the two of you.”

He pulled the paper out of his pocket, heavily creased from being unfolded and refolded probably dozens of times. Emma carefully opened it, not wanting to add to the fragility.

 

_My dear little prince,_

_There was a time, not so long ago, that I suspect a letter like this would have been welcomed. Instead, now I fear it’s going to cause you pain. Hearing the details won’t alleviate that pain, so I’ll spare them. Just know this was something I had to do. There are people in my life now that protect me and I protect in return. The concept is so foreign to me, but it just sort of happened. You need to be strong and help Emma now. She has never given up on us and we are not going to give up on her. Just be there for her, Henry._

_I love you always,_

_Mom_

 

“I’m not your responsibility”

“I didn’t take it that way. I think she means we are all a team. Like Operation Mongoose. We take care of each other. It’s what families do.”

“She loves you a lot, you know. She always has.”

“I know.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, letting the heaviness of the situation wash over them. Henry’s voice broke slightly when he spoke next, “She…she doesn’t sound very confident that she will make it back.”

“Henry, this whole situation is difficult for everyone involved. If neither one of us went to the underworld, Robin would still be in danger. We both knew there was a chance that whoever went would have to sacrifice themselves to keep Robin alive.” Emma wanted to add that there was a chance Robin wasn’t her true love and wouldn’t bring her back, but she knew that she was just projecting. Going under the curse herself terrified her because she knew Hook couldn’t bring her back. Was there a chance Robin wouldn’t be able to kiss Regina out of this curse? It’s true they were soul mates, but was that the same thing? And were they still soul mates? Do these things change over the years? Regardless, Henry didn’t need to worry about that. He just needed to believe in the possibility of Regina pulling through this.

 

Shaking her head of the negative thoughts that had crept back in, she looked over at her now teenage son, beaming at her with that same sappy grin of the truest believer, “She will be back, Ma.”

 

(x)

 

Emma sat reminiscing about her time since she has been in Storybrooke. A lot has changed between her and the mayor since that first “Hi” in front of the mansion. They went from fighting over Henry, to saving and protecting Henry to saving and protecting each other. They fought for each other’s happiness. For Emma, what happened in Camelot was never about saving Robin, it was about protecting Regina’s heart. Just like when she consumed the darkness in the first place. Her mind raced with thoughts of the very real possibility of Regina not coming back and what that would mean for Henry. What it would mean for her. Emma realized it wasn’t just Henry that would suffer if Regina weren’t to wake.

 

“We need you.”

 

(X)

 

Two days of sitting and pacing. Forty eight solid hours of waiting and thinking. Pondering. Wondering. Hoping. _Would it work? I hope it works. It better work._ Emma wanted to believe but couldn’t stop the doubt from creeping in. There were too many things that could go wrong. Every time Henry visited, she tucked those feelings in the far recesses of her mind. The one thing she could count on with that kid was that he had such a deeply held belief that everything was going to work out. He KNEW Regina would come back and be ok. She absolutely refused to take that away from him. And right now, she could stand to have a little of his optimism rub off on her.

Henry came straight to the vault after school to wait on Robin with Emma. Snow showed up not long after. They sat in near silence, just waiting for Robin to show and, hopefully, wake her. Snow looked worried, but tried to hide it by smoothing Henry’s hair and reassuring him that everything was going to go perfectly. Emma continued to pace, face set in a scowl. Robin came in, seemingly surprised by the crowd.

“I didn’t realize I would have an audience.”

“You didn’t really think I wasn’t going to be here when my mom woke up, did you?” Henry snarked. He wanted to point out how obvious it was that Emma was there. That she never left her side, unlike him, who never visited save for the first time. At the time, Henry didn’t realize it, but he was learning an important life lesson right then. There are those who stick by your side, no matter how dark or hard it gets, regardless of the outcome for them. And there are those who show up when it’s easy and convenient, to put on a good show. He understood that there are things you know and things you believe. If you believe, there is no room for doubt. Looking between Emma and Robin, standing near his sleeping mother’s cursed form, for the first time, the truest believer felt a shadow of doubt that his kiss would not wake his mother.

Robin looked between the expectant faces, gathering his courage. Of course this was going to work, they were just making him nervous because they were staring. And they were very judgemental stares. It was almost like they didn’t want it to work. But of course his kiss would wake her. They were soul mates. That pixie dust said so. He only left her those handful of times because of his code. And now here they were, relying on true love’s kiss (that’s the same as soul mate, right?) to bring her back. Bring her back from saving and protecting him. His ego was taking a small hit for that one, but he just kept telling himself that these modern women could take care of themselves (and their men!) that made them strong, not the man weak.

Robin leaned over, looking up hesitantly at Emma’s impatient scowl. Clearing his throat, he bent down and pressed a kiss against Regina’s lips. He pulled back, looking around, waiting for something to happen. Time screeched to a halt as they all waited, waited, waited. Emma held her breath, staring hard at Regina’s frozen features. Wake up, wake up, wake up. The pain of that implication was overridden by her need to have Regina awake and be back with them.

Moments passed and nothing happened.

Snow hung her head first, shoulders sighing in sorrow. Her arm found its way around Henry’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. A tear fell when she looked up at the other faces around the room. Robin rightfully looked pained and confused. Henry was shockingly calm, not seeming to understand the implication of what was going on. He was probably deep in shock. Emma just stood stock still, not taking her eyes off of Regina, as if willing her to move. As someone who has been woken and done the waking from the sleeping curse, Snow knew the time had passed. If it was going to work, it would have by now.

“Well, I guess that’s that then. She must have made a deal to keep herself there and keep me alive. She died a hero.”

“She’s not dead,” Emma insisted.

“She may as well be. She isn’t coming back,” Robin pushed back gently, not understanding why Emma would make this harder on Henry right now. The sooner the boy understood what was happening, the better. He gave Henry a pat on the shoulder and Snow a light squeeze on her arm before he left.

So that was it? Emma wondered. He’s just giving up? The reality of the situation started sinking in. This was the plan, their one shot. All of her worst fears about Regina not waking up were coming true. Her mind raced through the same possibilities it had been considering for the last two days. Was she trapped in the underworld because she made a deal to stay there or was Robin not her true love?  
Henry broke her train of thought by stepping up and taking Regina’s hand. Her heart ached for their son as he gazed at his mom with that characteristically Charming smile. “You have never given up on us and we won’t give up on you. Hang in there, Mom. We are coming for you.” He glanced at Emma, willing her to hang on to any last shred of hope she had. “Operation: Long Live the Queen is commencing now.”


	4. Chapter 4

Snow returned after taking Henry back to the apartment.  He was already bubbling with nervous excitement, brainstorming their next move to save Regina.  Leave it to the truest believer to rally the troops to hold onto hope.  The tenacity of his adoptive mother along with the optimism from his birth mother’s side made Henry a force to be reckoned with when things looked bleak.  Emma was grateful for his spirit, but needed some time to get there.  The possibilities of what could possibly be happening to Regina roared through her mind, churning her anxiety like a pot about to boil over.  Snow sat next to her, rubbing her hand on Emma’s arm like she was applying a soothing balm.

“She’s been this way literally since the day I met her.  Always watching over and protecting.  There was this light in her that was gone for so long, but I’ve noticed it started burning again recently. One thing I always remembered about Regina was how fiercely loyal she was.  If she loved you, she loved you with every fiber of her being and would go to the ends of the earth for you.  It hurt worse to see that side of her disappear than it did to know she was trying to kill me. Once she started winning Henry over again, I could see the spark again.  I know a big part of it was for him, but I think there was more to it.”

Emma glanced at her mother, quietly offering, “Her hope for her happy ending.”

Snow looked over at Emma, “It’s more than that.  It’s not about the ending, it’s about writing the story.  She doesn’t regret anything that’s happened because it brought her to where she is, but she will write a better story going forward.”

“But she thought Robin was it.”

“No, I don’t believe that.  Robin was just a small part of the story.  I think even she knew that.  He helped her understand that there was still hope, but she never had that light in her eyes around him.”

“She made me use my magic to save his life.”

“I think she felt responsible for him.  And she was already responsible for enough death in her life.”

“She went to hell for him.”

Snow’s brow furrowed in consternation. “You don’t really believe that, do you?” she whispered.

Emma didn’t answer, but sat there contemplating her words.  What exactly was Snow getting at?   A warm buzz settled low in her belly.  It calmed her and steadied her.  This was the same buzz that revolted when Robin visited and sighed with relief when the kiss didn’t work.  She shooed it away again, guilt wracking her, letting grief set back in.

Snow pushed a little further, “Have you thought about why, exactly, you sacrificed yourself in the first place for her?”

“She had come so far.  I didn’t want to see her happiness destroyed.”

“Have you considered why she went undercover with Maleficent, Cruella, and Ursula?”

“Because you asked her to,” she shrugged.

“Oh, Emma.  You know better than that.  Regina has never done anything because I asked her to.  Trust me, I’m sure when I asked her to meet for a favor the ‘no’ was well prepared.  She did it to protect you.”

“And I failed her and now she is doing it again.”  Emma was agitated.  Protect each other.  It keeps coming up over and over and all Emma can think right now is how she failed.

“Protect her.  Protect her,” she whispered over and over, mostly to herself.  An idea sprung to her mind.  “I need to protect her,” she yelled as she turned to Snow in nearly maniacal.  “Call Leroy.  She needs to be protected.  See if they can make her a glass coffin like you had.  I can’t stay here forever, but I can’t leave her just lying there.  And she’s not… This isn’t over.”

Snow tilted her head and smiled at her daughter.  “I think…. I think that’s a good idea, sweetie.  I’ll go talk to Leroy, but while I’m gone, read this.” Snow tucked a folded up piece of paper into her daughter’s hand.  Emma watched her mom get up and leave, still wondering why she’d want her to read her letter from Regina. 

_ Snow, _

_ I have spent the better part of my life at the ends of someone else’s puppet strings.  Of the choices I did have, I always seemed to make the wrong ones. But if I can’t regret all the despicable things I did because they brought me Henry, then how can I regret what brought me to that point?  Please forgive me, eventually.  _

_ The strings were finally cut after the curse broke.  Emma may have freed you all from the curse, but she freed me from the dark cage I kept myself locked in for so long.  She doesn’t realize it, but she saved me long before the darkness came for me.  And then, because I was so desperate for happiness, I let another choice slip through my fingers.  I’m done having my life planned out for me.  I needed to do this to keep your family intact.   Please help Emma understand she has so much light and love in her that she can beat the darkness.    _

_ Regina _

Snow’s letter made Emma’s throat close up a little.   It never occurred to her that breaking the curse was actually doing Regina a favor.  Not that Regina would have admitted it before.  Their snarky banter hid a lot of feelings neither was willing to admit.  They clearly proved it time and time again by putting each other’s happiness ahead of their own and making costly sacrifices.    Why did it have to end up being the ultimate sacrifice? 

Hoping there were more answers in her letter, she took it out of her pocket again and turned it over in her hands a few times.  Her stomach lurched at the idea of reading the last words Regina would have ever said to her.  She wasn’t quite ready to open it. 

(X)

The glass coffin was installed the next day.  The dwarves worked tirelessly through the night to make a gorgeous replica of the one Snow was in while waiting for True Love’s kiss.  Emma expected harsh words or even a sarcastic barb to be thrown at Regina, but the mood was somber and reverent.  Leroy even placed an apologetic hand on Emma’s shoulder and offered her condolences.  Each dwarf, Charming, Snow, and Henry made their way to the clear glass to say a few words to Regina. Emma walked up last, holding her hand up to the glass, but lowering it before she touched it.  She turned to see her family watching her, waiting for her to say her peace to Regina.

“I’ll meet you guys at the loft soon, ok?”

Snow opened her mouth to argue, but David put his arm around her and Henry and nudged them towards the stairs.

“Take all the time you need, Emma.  You know where to find us.”

Emma turned back to Regina.  She ran her hand across the glass, starting at the beauty before her.  

“My emotions feel less muted now.  I don’t know how I would handle this if everything was running at full speed.  It’s hard to imagine us when I first got to town.  I was trying to always be thinking of what you would do next, so I could stay one step ahead of you.  I didn’t stand a chance.  Now, I think about what you would do in this situation and all I know is I’m not going to stop fighting for you.  I’m not going to give up.  Because I know you would keep fighting for me.  You’ve never given up on me.” Her hand paused on the cool glass.  She looked down at the women she once swore she could never live with and now can’t figure out how to live without.  “How did we get here, Regina?”

Emma felt for the letter in her pocket and decided she was ready to hear what Regina had to say.  She cast every protection spell she knew on the coffin, the room, the stairs, the vault, the door.  Anywhere and anything she could think of to seal off, she did.

She shot a quick text to Henry to let him know she’d be longer than expected.  The protections were in place, but she had something she had to take care of.  She poofed to her house and stood in front of it, looking up at it looming over her.  It wasn’t right.  It wasn’t home.  If felt big and lonely and wrong.  Plus, this is where people would look for her.  She didn’t want to be found.  Not now.  Not by her family, not by Hook. Although she doubted he would come looking.   How did she ever think he was the one?  He was conspicuously absent, save for one quick phone call, during her vigil over Regina and Emma found she didn’t care.  

_ “Still wasting your time down there, Swan?” _

_ “I don’t consider it time wasted.” _

_ “What’s the point of her giving it all up for you, if you’re just going to throw it away?” _

_ “I’m not.  I’m just…” her voice trailed off. _

_ “Protecting her.  Yeah.  I know,” he sighed.  “You know, there isn’t anything for you to gain by just sitting there.” _

_ Everything they were, everything she thought they ever had been vanished instantly.  With that one sentence.  She waited for the pain of her relationship disintegrating, but it never came.  _

_ “That’s the point, Killian.” _

The finality in that brief conversation actually lifted a weight off her shoulders.  Right now, there was only one person whose company she craved and it was the one person she couldn’t be with.  Besides, if that one person, by some miracle, happened to come around, she would already be where they would go.  Regina’s.

When she arrived at Mifflin, she remembered the mess that was left from Regina destroying everything.  They were going to have to talk about that for sure.  She did a quick spell to clean it all up and made her way to the study to pour herself a drink.  Two glasses quickly went down before she poured a third and went to sit down and get comfortable.  Maybe she still wasn’t ready for this.  But she was ready as she was ever going to be.

_ Emma, _

_ I understand the frustration you must be feeling right now.  Please don’t be angry with me.  You have given up so much for me already.  It was time for me to take some responsibility for things I have done and things I have asked of you.  You have continuously sacrificed your own happiness, life, and future for what you consider to my happiness.  I once said a man wasn’t my happy ending and I meant it.  My happy ending is being surrounded by love and acceptance.  It’s been a hard fought battle to come back from some of the things I did, but I finally feel at peace.  If this is the end, I know I went with the love of my son, acceptance of my contrition, and a heart full of gratitude.  I’ll never know how we ended up here, but I’m not sorry we did.   _

_ You can and will come back from the darkness.  I have faith in you.  I have for a long time now and I always will.  Don’t give up, Emma. _

_ Always, _

_ Regina _

Emma folded the letter back up and let the words soak in.  The words on the page were like a salve on her soul.  Sitting in Regina’s house, reading her words made her feel like she was there right next to her.  But she wasn’t.  Emma never felt more connected to Regina, yet so utterly alone.  That connection ran deeper than she could have ever imagined.  It was there, alive, with a pulse, feeding on their energy.  Each dose of selflessness they showed to each other nurtured it.  When they put aside their differences to help Henry it was forged.  Whenever they used magic together, it strengthened.  Emma handing over the dagger when she first became the Dark One was the ultimate act of trust.  Right then, she should have known.  There was no one she trusted more than Regina.  

All at once, the room around her was too big.  Her distance from Regina was too great.  The urgency of getting Regina to wake up was maddening.  Every fiber of her being screamed to get back to the vault.  Get back to her Regina.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Underworld**

“Well, well, well.  What have we here?  You actually found me.” A man, she thinks it’s a man anyway, dressed in a  well-tailored suit leaned against the wall in the dimly lit corridor.  Regina had been walking for what felt like hours after breaking through the wall in the fire room.  She twisted and turned her way through miles of empty hallways, only to come up short at each turn.  Finally, a figure appeared in the distance.  

“Yes, well, I’m here to pay your price.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Death-defying cheekbones were illuminated by one of the few lights in the corridor.  The shadow contoured his (her?) face into sharp angles.

“Stop the games.  You can call off The Fury.  I’m here in Robin’s place.”  Regina was resigned to her fate and determined to see this deal through.

“You are sacrificing yourself for him?” Heavily made up cat-like eyes examined her. Maybe it was a woman

“Yes.  Well...not exactly.  It’s not his fault that he got caught up in all this.  With me. He shouldn’t have to lose his life for being associated with me.”

“But you should lose yours?” she purred

“I’ve done enough to warrant it.” 

“So that’s it?  Falling on the sword as penance.”

“Better her than me.”

“Ah….. HER.”  The androgynous figure moved away from the wall and slinked around Regina.

“I didn’t know what being in the underworld as the Dark One would do to her.  I couldn’t risk it.  I’ve already endangered her enough”

“And what if this...Robin fellow should wake you?  Who do I get then?”

She narrowed her eyes at the slender figure in front of her.  “I think we both know I am here for the duration.”

“So you are giving up your life, to save her?” She turned to walk away a few paces.  The silky androgyny of her voice sounded almost apologetic.

“It’s what we do.”

“Yes, but this time it actually involves dying.  You’ll never see her or Henry again.”

“But they would have each other.  And her light is stronger than the darkness.  She will be ok.  And she will be happy.  She has Henry, her parents, Ho-,” her voice seized on his name.  “The rest of her friends and family.  She’ll be happy,” she repeated, setting the determination in her voice.

“And what about you?”

“I’ll die happy knowing I gave her that chance.”

“Interesting.” A tight grin pulled across her face.  The blonde bun at the nape of her neck was pulled so tight, that smile threatened to split in face in two.

The brunette cocked an eyebrow at her.  Even the ruler of the underworld didn’t intimidate Regina Mills.

“I’ll make you a deal.” 

Regina hesitantly perked up.  Maybe there is hope after all.  She had been involved with shady deals her whole life.  It was probably too good to be true, but right now it was her only option. “I’m listening.”

“If your true love wakes you, I will not only let you go back, but as payment for the death I am owed, I will take the darkness from Emma.  It will reside in the underworld and the aboveworld will be rid of it for good.”

“So all I need is for my true love to kiss me awake,” Regina stammered.  The wheels in her head spun.  The problem was obvious, but she had to hear her say it.  “What’s the catch?”

“You’ve been here for a day in your time.  I’m only giving it two more.”

Regina shut her eyes, painfully aware of the diminishing chances of her ever seeing daylight again.  Not that she didn’t realize that before she took the sleeping curse, but having the hope flashed in front of her eyes only made it worse.  She was painfully aware that Robin would try and fail to kiss her awake in a day’s time.  That only left one day for her real true love to find out what happened and come to her rescue.  She wasn’t feeling very optimistic.  Right as the despair was about to devour her, a sliver of hope crossed her face.  Emma.  Emma would figure it out.  

“Emma,” she whispered, hope returning full force.  They never gave up on each other and she knew Emma wouldn’t this time either.

“Well, that was quick.”  

“What?”  Regina’s head snapped up in confusion at the tall blonde before her.  

“I didn’t expect you to figure it out so fast, but I guess you probably always had at least a sneaking suspicion.”

Regina stood rooted to the spot.  Emma?  Emma was her True Love?  Impossible.  They were allies, friends, even, but more? 

“She...she can’t be.”

“Really, Regina?  Think about it for a minute.”

Flashbacks that started with a “Hi” started playing through her head.  There was Henry and magic and protecting one another.  But there was also lingering looks, attraction and sacrifice.  When Regina stood at the town line and said goodbye to Emma and Henry, there was heartbreak beyond losing Henry.  But nothing caused her more grief than losing her to the darkness after she did everything she could to save her from it.  And why did Emma do it?  To save Regina.  Everything clicked into place.  Of course it was Emma.  It was so painfully obvious.  So much time wasted and now...now it was mostly likely too late.  She felt her heart breaking just as it had started to feel whole for the first time in her life.

Whole.

They could have been a family.  She finally had Henry back and she should have had Emma, too.  

They had all been a family for a long time now.  Whatever Robin and Hook were for them, it wasn’t this.  It wasn’t real.  It felt so real now, Regina doesn’t remember what it felt like not to know, just a few minutes prior.  Her family wouldn’t give up.  Henry is a smart kid and has the heart of the truest believer. If anyone will see this, he will. She suddenly had complete faith that she was going home.

“Of course.  She will figure it out.  She has to.”


	6. Chapter 6

Emma poofed back to the vault and took all the enchantments down.  Her mind was spiraling out of control. The panic inside of her was raging in a full frenzy.  Regina might not come back.  This might be it.  The hope Henry had given her was slipping away the more she realized how bad she desperately needed Regina.  She paced the floor of the vault like a caged wild animal.  If Regina doesn’t wake up, Emma would be responsible for raising Henry alone.  But Regina was responsible for raising such a remarkable young man.  How could she possibly be the parent he needed her to be, especially as the Dark One?  Henry would be devastated.  Eventually he would realize that she wasn’t coming back and Emma would have to pick up the pieces.  There was no way she could comfort her son when she didn’t believe she could ever be comforted herself.  She stopped pacing.  Turning, she stood at the top of the glass case and ran a hand over it, as if she were caressing Regina’s face.  How would she continue to live in a world without Regina?  How has she been living in the world without Regina?  Time has carried on, but Emma has been at a standstill.  She would have to learn to move forward again.  But forward towards what?  There would be no one to trade barbs with over Snow’s cooking.  Remind her to buy Henry new shoes.  Tell her she when she was being an idiot.  That she was being stupid.  A tear ran down her face as she took in Regina’s soft, still features.  She’d never again see those brown eyes console her when she’s had a bad day.  Or the perfect, scarred lips scowl at her when she insists on eating junk food.  Her world would be duller, the sharpness lying on the table in front of her.  The panic had faded into despair.  The most powerful, feared being of all time was drowning in a pool of helplessness.

“I can’t do this without you,” she whispered through the glass.

“Ma!  MA!!” Henry came barreling down the stairs and skidded to a stop in front of his moms.  He leaned over, trying to catch his breath

“Henry, what are you doing back here?  Did you run the whole way?”

“True….love,” he panted.

“We tried that, kid.  Didn’t work.”

“It’s you, Ma.  You can save her!”

“Henry, I don’t-“

He stood up, having caught his breath, and grabbed his birth mother by the shoulders.  “This is not a time to argue.  Kiss my mom.”

“You don’t know what you are saying,” she was getting agitated.

“No, Ma, listen, it totally makes sense.  I went home and started thinking about why the kiss from Robin didn’t work.  Really it made sense that it wouldn’t.  They never really seemed like they were in love, so I was trying to think of other options,” he started listing off on his fingers.  “First of all, we all know true love is the most powerful form of magic.  Well, both of your magic works better with the other one around, check.  Also, Grandpa said true love transcends realms, check.  Love songs talk about moving mountains, you guys created a lunar eclipse together, so I think that counts.  Another check.”  He was clearly excited and talking a mile a minute.  Emma watched him, keeping her guard way up.  It couldn’t be true, so she refused to even entertain the idea.  Henry was a dreamer and his head was in the clouds.

“You have done nothing but fight for HER happy ending.  You stood by her and just wanted to see her happy, no matter what the cost to yourself.  She wanted to protect you from going dark and you gave up your happiness for her.  Ma, it’s so obvious.  Everyone should have seen this a long time ago.  You two are in love.”

“But Henry, those things, we did them because….well, that’s just what we do.”

“Exactly!  You and mom have a deeper connection, a stronger bond than with pretty much anyone else in this town.  With your magic, I would say it’s even stronger than your parents’ true love.  This is it, Ma.  This has to work.  You HAVE to try.”

Emma took a minute to let it sink in and let him calm down.  Nothing he was saying was a shock to her, nor did she disagree with it.  But how do you explain to your shared son that the weight of it working may be far greater than the consequences of it not waking her.  If she didn’t wake, they would be in no different position than they were now.  But if it did work… If it worked that held a far greater implication.  Regina would be her true love.  It made sense.  It made so much sense it was painful.  The hum under her skin that sighed with relief when Robin’s kiss didn’t work was screaming at her now.

Emma looked down at her friend, her confidant, her...her...her world.  The hum, that turned into a scream was now a pulsing beat through her system.  Her nerves were on fire and her emotions were running triple speed to prior to taking on the darkness.  Maybe the curse didn’t dull her senses, but amplified what she was feeling.  The idea of living without Regina by her side made her empty and cold.  Now that her feelings were awakened, and no one stood in their way, she burned with passion and need.  The evolution of their relationship seemed so simple now. It was just like Henry said; it was obvious.  

They had become each other’s best chance long ago, but it was never more important than it was right now.  Every sacrifice has led to this point.  Emma needed to believe and take the ultimate leap of faith.  It was now or never.

  
Moving the glass case, she smoothed Regina’s hair and took in her features.  She looked so serene, laying there breathing deep.  The panic threatened to crash back in as she thought of what Regina could possibly be going through right now.  

 _No.  This is not the time.  Have faith.  She believes in you.  Now you have to believe in yourself._  

She looked upon her face and the reality she saw struck her.  The lines that were etched with pain most people would never have to suffer suffer.  The softness that soothed their sick child and promised to right so many wrongs.  A beauty unsurpassed in any realm, that Emma has always been in awe of, but just now came to realize how deeply she was affected by it. It was now painfully clear to her that this was it.  They were each other’s best chance.  Their only chance.

Leaning it, she tentatively places a gentle kiss on the perfect red ones below her.  Their lips had barely grazed when a shock wave pulsed through the room.  Regina’s eyes shot open and quickly dart around, taking in her scene and registering her whereabouts.  Emma leaned back slightly, staring wide at Regina still mesmerized at seeing those deep chocolate eyes flutter around the room and finally land on her.

There was a beat of silence when everyone held their breath, unsure of the next move.

Finally, Regina smiled up at her saviour and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her in for more.

“It worked.  It worked.  Holy shit, it worked,” Henry gasped out.

Emma pulled back momentarily, taking in the sight before her, “Hi.”

“Hey.”

Emma continued to stare, unwilling to break the moment they found themselves in.  She wanted to bask in this before reality set in and Regina undoubtedly freaked out about what the kiss working means.

“You figured it out.  I knew you would.”

“You knew?”

“Not before I went under, no.  I knew who wouldn’t be waking me and I just assumed I would spend all of eternity paying for my past.  You would be here with Henry and well, Robin would live.  After all, his only crime has been to associate with me.”

“That’s why you were so hell bent on saving him?”

“I felt I owed it to him.”

“When did you figure it out?”

“I was working on striking a bargain with Hades.  She made an interesting proposition.  It involved my true love prevailing over my soul mate.  I was confused at first, but it didn’t take long.  And once it clicked, I just knew.  It was right.  It has been all along. And I knew you would see it too.”

“Actually, Henry, figured it out.”

Regina reached her hand out to Henry and grasped his hand in hers.  “Of course he did.  My truest believer would never give up on his mom over a silly little sleeping curse.”

“About that-”

Regina looked back at Emma and could read the pain returning to her eyes.  Taking her face in both hands, she pulled her down for another sweet kiss.  “We will discuss it.  All in good time.  But for now… Am I in your mother’s old glass coffin?”

“Not exactly.  The dwarves made you a new one,”  She smiled weakly, putting her head down, feeling like an idiot.  “I wanted to protect you as much as possible.”

“You did.  You protected me and saved me, Emma.  Again”

“It’s what we do.”

“Whoa, MA!”  Henry yelled when he looked up at Emma for the first time.

Emma begrudgingly tore her eyes away from her newly realized true love to look up at their son.  Once the trance she was in with Regina was interrupted, she felt the difference immediately.  The weight of hundreds of years of deceit and harm had been lifted from her shoulders.  Her hair hung in it’s old loose curls and her soul had been purged.  She felt light.  Free.  Whole.

“How did?”  Emma’s eyes shot back down to Regina who looked back at her with wonder.  Regina bit her lip, trying to contain the wide smile threatening to break out across her face.

“It was part of the deal I made.”

Emma’s face blanched.  “Deal?  Oh, God, Regina, what did you do?”

“Shhhhh, calm down.  We’re fine.  The catch was you waking me in time.  And you did.  The darkness has been banished to the underworld in payment for the soul Hades was owed.”

“You said ‘she.’ I thought Hades was a guy.”

“She might be.  I came across a very handsome, androgynous woman who I struck the deal with.  I can only assume that was Hades.”

Purple smoke swirled around the room and the trio were transported to Regina’s house.  After a brief explanation of events of the past few days, the moms sent their son to bed.  Regina turned to Emma hesitantly.  The jubilation of the moment of waking had worn off and now two emotionally drained women stood in the hall looking at each other.

Emma ran her hand through her long, blonde hair and rubbed the back of her neck, “I should probably go let people know you are ok.”

Regina cautiously stepped closer into her space, “I don’t know if it was just Henry’s insistence that led you to kiss me or what any other current relationship status is for either of us, but I hope we can figure this out.”

“Regina…”

Regina’s mouth turned down in a frown, “Why do you seem so hesitant all of a sudden?”

“Because.  Because you weren’t here and…”

“What?  Oh God, is it Hook?”

“No.  No, It’s not him.  We’re done.”

Tears formed in her eyes, “What then, Emma?”

Emma just stood there, looking at anything, but Regina.  She was awkward and uncomfortable, but couldn’t bring herself to just poof out of there after everything Regina has been through.

“Tell me.  I think you at least owe me that,” Regina spat out through clenched teeth.

“Because I’m not going to be another choice forced onto you.  Like you told Snow, it’s all you’ve ever known.  It’s part of the reason you took the sleeping curse in the first place.  I want you be happy, but no more of this predetermined bullshit.  You’ve deserve to choose your own happy ending.”

“You idiot,” A smile broke across Regina’s face as she launched herself into Emma’s arms, kissing her hard.  “Even now you are willing to sacrifice your happiness for mine.  You don’t have to anymore.  This is it.  I choose you.”

“But this whole true love thing…”

“You’re not my true love because of fate or destiny, Emma.  You’re my true love because we wrote the story that way.  We picked our own happy endings.  Even if we didn’t realize it at the time.”

Emma pulled her in close, finally releasing the weight off her shoulders that all of this might be too good to be true.  “Ok, but just so you know, I’m never going to stop protecting you, sacrificing for you, and fighting for your happy ending.”

The tears in Regina’s eyes spilled over as she laughed and kissed the blonde.

“Never.  It’s what we do.”


End file.
